


Et pourtant...

by Berylia



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un mec et pourtant Raph n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et pourtant...

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la merveilleuse Kima qui a crée ce merveilleux [webcomic](http://cockroach-inc.blogspot.fr/).
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ kinkenstock.

C’est un mec.

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Raph répète cette phrase encore et encore dans sa tête. Le sommeil le fuit, ses yeux se perdent devant son écran, incapables de voir autre chose que le visage, le cou, les épaules, les mains, les jambes, le cul de Ziprian. 

Il essaie, encore et encore. Parce que ce n’est pas possible, parce que c’est totalement illogique et absurde, parce que ça fait plus de vingt ans qu’il est hétéro, merde. Parce qu’il a toujours aimé les femmes, leurs seins, leurs jambes longues et fines, leurs cuisses molles. Parce qu’il n’est pas gay, c’est juste impossible, on devient pas gay comme ça du jour au lendemain, soudainement dans le RER.

Ziprian est un mec, pas une fille à petite poitrine. Il n’a pas de seins et un trilili entre les jambes, ses cuisses sont dures et il a du poil, pas beaucoup mais il en a. Ziprian est un mec. Il a beau avoir de beaux cheveux doux et soyeux et blancs, un sourire lumineux, des mains douces et des yeux qui brillent quand il parle de Star Wars, ça reste un mec.

Et un mec hétéro ne fantasme pas sur un autre mec. Et Raph est hétéro. Tout ce qu’il y a de plus hétéro. On ne fait pas plus hétéro. Il est un modèle d’hétéroitude, zut !

Sauf qu’il fantasme sur un mec.

Il a essayé. Essayé de penser à autre chose. Merde, il a même ressorti ses magazines pornos de quand il était au lycée ! Il a imaginé cette blondinette habillée en Mère Noël qui a été sa plus grande amie en Première S, il n’est pas passé par des préliminaires, il a commencé en plein milieu de l’action, ses cuisses douces posées contre lui alors qu’elle le chevauchait. Il avait ses mains sur ses énormes seins, les malaxant et elle était chaude et étroite et humide. Il a continué dans son fantasme masturbatoire, les yeux fermés pour mieux imaginer la scène, la main brutale et sans concession sur sa bite. Dans son imagination il a descendu ses doigts le long de son ventre pour caresser son clito et la faire se contracter autour de lui en jouissant. Il a relevé la tête et regardé son sourire alors que sa langue passait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait le visage de Zip et lorsque sa main s’était posée sur son gland dur et mouillé il avait jouit si fort qu’il avait eu des taches sombres sur son champ de vision plusieurs minutes après.

Zip est un mec. Il a pas besoin de le voir nu pour savoir que c’est pas juste une fille plate.

Zip est un mec et pourtant Raph est en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Zip est un mec et Raph est assez un mec pour être honnête avec lui-même. 

Le problème maintenant c’était d’être honnête avec Zip…


End file.
